beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to Beyblade Wikia, the Beyblade encyclopedia since 14th August 2007, that anyone can edit. We are articles with files and we want you to help! MainPageSlider1.PNG|Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Masters]|link=Metal Masters|linktext=Metal Masters has arrived!|link=Beyblade: Metal Masters MainPageSlider5.png|Beyblades|link=Beyblade|linktext=Learn what's Beyblade MainPageSlider4.PNG|Bakuten Shoot Beyblade|link=Beyblade (original series)|linktext=Revisit the original series MainPageSlider3.PNG|Bit-Beasts|link=List of Bit-Beasts|linktext=Look back at the Bit-Beasts width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! Please note that the majority of Beyblade information on Beyblade Wikia is found first by the World Beyblade Organization and we would like to give credit to them for the news regarding Beyblade, please visit them via this link, http://worldbeyblade.org __notoc__ Beyblade Wikia is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wikia becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wikia, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. Damian Hart (ダミアン・ハート) was a former member of Team Star Breaker, a Beyblade team that represented the United States of America in the World Beyblade Championships in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was one of Gingka's rivals and his Beyblade was Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. It is currently unknown what has happened to him. Being the one and only owner of Hades Kerbecs, Damian is one of the most strongest Bladers in the Metal Saga ''and evil at that. From being discovered by the HD Academy, his strength was enhanced through the Arrangement System developed by Hades Inc. He was a ruthless and fierce Blader in battle who only wished to send his opponent's Beyblades into the dark and despair, Gates of Hades. As well as being loyal to Dr. Ziggurat, the leader of Team Star Breaker and being responsible for the creation of Hades City which was soon plunged into the sea when Gingka and Co. intercepted it. Currently, it is unknown what has become of Damian as he was last seen with Jack on a security boat during the sinking of Hades City. Right after his loss with Kyoya in which Damian overcame a mental breakdown. To date, Damian has yet to return in ''Metal Fury but it is unknown if he ever will however. (more...) The God of Destruction, Resurrected!? is the thirty-first episode of the Metal Fury series and one hundred and thirty-third episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on October 30th, 2011. Pluto gathers the power of the Star Fragments from three Beys, Jupiter, Kronos and Orion, and restored "Proto Nemesis", a Bey entrusted with the God of Destruction's power. It isn't long before Pluto completely goes against Bao with full force and sends him flying backwards. A glimpse of that terrifying power is something that could be witnessed by Ryo and Hikaru from the WBBA Headquarters, which was a long distance away. How will Nemesis' power be used? And more importantly, why is Pluto attacking Bao with it? (more...) List of Metal Saga episodes • List of Beyblade: Metal Fury episodes Upcoming Releases Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Official Logo.png GingkaMetalMasters.png Ginga.png Hat2.png Takao 024.jpg Takao 032.jpg Dragonballzcentral 2160 4204968047.jpg VariAresManga.PNG Bigbangpegasis.jpg Bigbangpegasisdxset1.jpg L-Drago Destroy F-S.jpg Images74563.jpg Kerbecs.jpg HellKerbecs3.jpg GHP.png Wbaskjaks.PNG GravityPerseus.jpg DXW JS.png BL TCF.png DragoonShot.jpg Takao 035.jpg Takao 053.jpg Takao 056.jpg A2085-78.jpg A931-233.jpg Bladebreakers V-FORCE.PNG Daichi 01.jpg Hiromi 2002.jpg Kai1.jpg Kenny1.jpg Max13.jpg Rei G-Revolution.jpg Takao G Revolution.jpg *Beyblade (hobby) *Beyblades *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Forum *Chat Chat *Beyblade Answers Wiki *Beyblade Fanon Wiki *'The Bakugan Wikia' - Bakugan Wikia is a Wikia about the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers, its sequels Bakugan: New Vestroia, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, and the associated game, Bakugan. *'AkirasDaddy' - I'm a reviewer and mechanic of the Beyblade(j/k). I upload the latest Takara Tomy's Beyblade, my son and his toys video here. Then I'm learning about the Beyblade here from everyone. With multiple upcoming releases around, which is your most anticipated? The Ultimate DX Set! Random Booster Vol.9: Fusion Hades! Diablo Nemesis! Kreis Cygnus! Flash Sagittario! Who should be the Featured Beypedian of December? ReconStrike Commando XD1241 Saturoda EdBoy3 FastBlade5035 Zachattack31 Category:Browse Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Wiki